Illustrative embodiments pertain to the art of environmental control systems
Aircraft are provided with an environmental control system that is configured to provide conditioned air to an aircraft cabin. The environmental control system may include ram air cooled heat exchangers and an air conditioning pack that supplies the conditioned air to the aircraft cabin.